Pokemon: Adventures in Photography
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: This is the prologue to my OC Pokemon story. It is mainly inspired by Pokemon Snap, and will involve many of the original 151 pokemon and more. Rating may change further in the story. I do not own the rights to anything Pokemon, please support the official release. Thank you.
1. The Prologue

Pokemon: Adventures in Photography

This is the story of Ken, a 20 year old man who's boyhood dream job was to be the greatest Pokemon master, but after his Pokemon journey came to an abrupt end Ken decided to take up his other passion photography. Ken enthusiastically went into college to study photograpy and was quickly accepted to the Kanto Geographic Society after his graduation and is now working as a unpaid intern.

"Yeah, I've finally made it back to Celadon City" said Ken unenthusiastically. "I wonder how much they won't pay me this time".

Prologue End


	2. Off to Cinnabar Island!

Chapter 1: Off to Cinnabar Island! WAIT! I JUST GOT BACK FROM THERE!

As I made my way up the hill to the headquarters of the Kanto Geographic Society here in Celadon City I started questioning my career choice.

_Is this what I really want_?

_Is this the best I can do?_

_Am I just wasting my potential?_

And just then it hit me, the entrance door slammed so hard into my face I was rendered unconscious for the next two hours.

**Two hours later...**

"What happened to me?" I asked

"Oh you just had a minor accident, it's nothing to serious all you need is rest sweetie." said Nurse Francis

Nurse Francis... the love of my life as of today, she is the finest angel that the heavens have ever sent. Her beauty is unparalleled and best of all...she's single!

"Are you ok?" asked Nurse Francis

"Huh?...oh yes!, yes I just fine" I awkwardly said

"Do you know if Mr. Ozu is in today?" I asked

"Oh yes he's in today, do you need to see him?" she asked

"Yes I just returned from Cinnabar Island, I got photos from the erupting volcano that he wanted" I replied

"Wonderful I'll let him know you're here" she said

As she walked off to tell my boss that I've arrived I couldn't help to notice that my nose was bleeding but not due to the injury. Man that nurse's outfit.

"Yes he's here sir" she said

"Who's here" Mr. Ozu replied

The nurse entered the room again.

"Sorry but..." she hesitated

"What's your name?" she asked

"It's Ken" I sadly replied

"Okay, It's Ken sir!" she yelled

"Who's Ken?" he yelled back

"The one you sent to take pictures of the volcano" she yelled back

"Oh! Send him in!" he replied

I slowly got up to make my way out of the room with a disappointed look on face due to the fact that I've been working here for half a year and no one seems to remember my name, but then Nurse Francis put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me and my feeling of despair where instantly gone. My confidence and self-esteem where higher than they ever been in years due to that one kind gesture.

_She must be some kind of divine being_

I walked into Mr. Ozu office and handed him my awesome photos of the erupting volcano.

"Very good my boy, very good" he said

"um..what's my next assignment Mr. Ozu if you don't mind me asking?" I nervously said

"Oh yes, yes um... let me see uh... got it! You're next assignment is in Cinnabar Island!" he proclaimed

What?...

End


	3. (Not) Off to Cinnabar Island!

Chapter 2: (Not) Off to Cinnabar Island!

"Umm...sir I just got back from Cinnabar Island" I quitely said

"Really? OH YES! the volcano I did send you there didn't I?" he replied

"Yes sir you did" I said while awkardly chuckling

"Sorry for the mix up my boy...umm lets see here...yes your next assignment will be..in the Viridian forest, there are reports of unusually large Butterfrees living in the center of the forest and I want you and Frankie to write a report on them, got it?" Mr. Ozu ordered.

"Frankie?...who's Fran-" I asked

"But before that...I have to ask you a few questions" he interrupted

"You've been working here for almost half a year and nobody here knows much about you so I'd like to ask a few questions about who YOU are, now if some are to personal just tell me "no comment" ok?" he asked

"Yes sir" I replied

"Ok first Where did you attend school?" he asked

"Here in Celadon City at the University" I quickly replied

"Good, good second where are you from?" he asked

"Well...I'm from...Pallet To..wn yeah Pallet Town! that's where I'm from! hahaha" I said

_Lying..you're a liar..._

"Hmmm are you lying? There's no need to lie here...Where are you from?" he asked again

"Pallet Town" I quickly replied

_Lying again are we?..._

"Ken, if you don't want to tell me you could've just said no comment there is no need to lie" he sternly said

"Ok I'm not from Pallet...I'm from...Lavender Town" I confessed

_Now why was that so hard?_

"Lavender Town? Now why was that so hard to say?" he asked

"Well whenever I tell people...they get all scared and then start asking me question about if I can see ghost and spirits. They start treating differently, ya know?" I said

"I see, Ok now do you have any pokemon of your own?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"Good you'll need them, where you a trainer?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"And what made you stop?" he asked

"No Comment" I quickly replied

He seemed a little surprised when I said that, but the look on his face wasn't that of anger he just seemed surprised.

_Why don't you wanna tell?_

"Well that's fine, I'm done with the questions, I just wanted know a little more about you before you leave on your next assignment" he said

"Frankie!" he yelled

"Oh by the way who's Frankie?" I asked

"My granddaughter" he quickly replied

"Yes grandpa" said Frankie

I turned around to see the owner of the familiar voice, and was shocked to see that it was Nurse Francis (although in hindsight it was fairly obvious).

Uh... Miss Francis you're a journalist? I dumbly asked

"Yes" she sweet replied

"Now Francis you and Ken are going to the Viridian Forest to write a report about massive Butterfrees got it?" he asked

_Score_

"Yes sir" she replied

"Good, I'll look forward to reading the report, you're both dismissed" he said

"Yes sir" we replied in unison

We made are way out of the building on are way to our apartments to get supplies.

"Now Ken I'll meet you here first thing tomorrow morning ok?" she said

"Yes Miss Francis" I replied

"Good now stop calling me Francis, from now on you'll be calling me Frankie got it?" she order while poking the tip of my nose.

_So cute.._

"Yes Frankie" I replied

"Okay see tomorrow Kenny" she said as she left

"Okay Miss Francis" I replied

She quickly turned around and glared at me.

"I mean Frankie" I replied

She smiled and then left.

_So cute..._

_What with high pitched ringing? It hurts..._

"Whatever, maybe it'll go away when I sleep, no one's around...POKEBALL GO!, alright Arcanine let's go!"

End


End file.
